


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, VIXX
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Hate to Love, Jung Taekwoon | Leo-centric, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One-sided Enemies to Lovers, Photographer Taekwoon, Ravi is the son of Hades and Persephone, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Slow Burn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**7:45 PM**

Taekwoon snapped a picture.A few seconds after the photo was taken,the deer he'd been trying to get a decent photo of for the past few minutes suddenly ran off.

Taekwoon rolled his eyes._At least it waited until after I took the photo to run off._He thought to himself,trying not to be annoyed.

He'd been looking around for something other than trees and bodies of water to take pictures of for the past few hours.And to be honest he's probably been wondering around in general for even longer.

That deer was first thing Taekwoon had come across that hadn't ran away the second he got close or had simply been too far away for him to get a decent photo of.

_It's probably what I get for waiting all day to go looking_ around.He thought.


End file.
